E.G.G.M.A.N.
E.G.G.M.A.N. '– piosenka przewodnia Doktora Eggmana w grze ''Sonic Adventure 2. Piosenka została skomponowana przez Juna Senoua, a słowa zostały napisane przez Paula Shortino, który również zaśpiewał utwór. Zremiksowana wersja piosenki o nazwie "Doc. Robeatnix Mix" została stworzona przez Lee Brothertona i wykorzystana w grze Shadow the Hedgehog, aczkolwiek tylko w jednej cutscence. Ta wersja pojawia się również w SEGA Superstars Tennis, gdy Eggman używa swojego Superstar Move. Wersja instrumentalna pojawia się w Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, a także w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, gdy Eggman używa All-Star Move. Wersję normalną można usłyszeć również w Sonic Generations. Tekst Sonic Adventure 2 ::Wohoo ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh yeah! ::(scat) ::N-oh! ::The story begins with who's gonna win ::Knowin' the danger that lies within ::Aboard the ARK a genius at heart ::Who wanted to unlock the mysteries of life ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, with the master plan ::I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go ::They're perfect in every way ::I'd love to destroy the blue one you know ::He's an obstacle that always gets in my way ::I must play this game by my rules ::I will conquer the world with my tools ::All my machines are made for destruction ::I will build my empire ::I will succeed and you will see ::With my machines there is no retreat ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::(solo na gitarze) ::I am the enemy, I will succeed ::My mission, yeah, I must complete ::My name is Eggman, don't forget my name! ::If you ask me again, I'll show you the same ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master, master plan ::I am the Eggman! ::(scat) Shadow the Hedgehog ::Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh yeah ::(I am the Eggman) That's what I am ::(I am the Eggman) I got the master plan ::(I am the Eggman) That's what I am ::(I am the Eggman) With the master plan ::I am the Eggman ::The story begins... with who's gonna win ::Conquer the world, conquer the world ::I will build my empire ::Conquer the world, conquer the world ::With my machines, there is no retreat ::I am the Eggman, Eggman ::(I am the Eggman) That's what I am ::(I am the Eggman) I got the master plan ::(I am the Eggman) That's what I am ::(I am the Eggman) With the master plan ::(całość x2) Tłumaczenie :'''Tłumaczenie zostało wykonane przez użytkownika Painto maniak i nie jest ono oficjalne. ---- ::Wohoo ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh yeah! ::(scat) ::N-oh! ::Historia się zaczyna od tego, kto wygra ::I wie o niebezpieczeństwie jakie czyha ::Na pokładzie ARK-i, z geniuszem w sercu ::Który chce poznać tajemnice o życiu. ::Ja jestem Eggman, to właśnie ja, ::Ja jestem Eggman i mam świetny plan. ::Ja jestem Eggman, to właśnie ja, ::Ja jestem Eggman i mam świetny plan. ::Gdziekolwiek nie pójdę, zajmuję się tworzeniem planu, ::Który jest idealny w każdym calu. ::Chciałbym zniszczyć tę niebieską przeszkodę, ::Która zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę. ::Rozegram to własnymi zasadami, ::I podbiję świat moimi narzędziami. ::Wszystkie moje machiny służą zniszczeniu. ::Zbuduję swoje imperium. ::Odniosę sukces i wtedy zobaczycie, ::Że przed moimi maszynami nie uciekniecie. ::Ja jestem Eggman, to właśnie ja, ::Ja jestem Eggman i mam świetny plan. ::Ja jestem Eggman, to właśnie ja, ::Ja jestem Eggman i mam świetny plan. ::(solo na gitarze) ::Jestem wrogiem, odniosę sukces, ::I muszę osiągnąć swój cel. ::Moje imię to Eggman, nie zapomnij o nim, ::Gdy zapytasz ponownie - odpowiem tym samym. ::Ja jestem Eggman, to właśnie ja, ::Ja jestem Eggman i mam świetny plan. ::Ja jestem Eggman, to właśnie ja, ::Ja jestem Eggman i mam świetny, świetny plan. ::Ja jestem Eggman! ::(scat) Powiązania z postacią * The story begins, with who's gonna win ''- historia z ''Sonic Adventure 2 zaczyna się od wydarzeń w Iron Gate, a następnie Eggman "wygrywa" zdobywając wszystkie Szmaragdy. Może to również oznaczać, że Eggman ciągle wierzy, ze uda mu się kiedyś wyjść zwycięsko z walki z Sonicem. * Aboard the ARK - nowa baza Eggmana znajduje się w kolonii kosmicznej ARK * A'' genius at heart'' - IQ Eggmana, które wynosi 300. * I am the Eggman, I got the master plan - Eggman zawsze ma niecny plan. * I'd love to destroy the blue one you know - Eggman chce zniszczyć Sonica. * He's an obstacle that always gets in my way - Sonic zawsze obraca plany Eggmana wniwecz. * I must play this game by my rules ''- Eggman robi wszystko aby pokonać Sonica. * ''I will conquer the world with my tools - Eggman chce podbić świat używając swoich robotów i maszyn * All my machines are made for destruction - roboty Eggmana pomagają mu w planach * I will build my empire - Eggman marzy o budowie Eggmanlandu. * I am the enemy, I will succeed - Eggman jest głównym antagonistą serii. Ciekawostki * Piosenka została wspomniana w komiksach. ** W 205. numerze komiksu Sonic the Hedgehog, Eggman wielokrotnie wypowiada różne wersy z piosenki, np. "I'd love to destroy the blue one you know". ** W 39. numerze komiksu Sonic Universe, Eggman śpiewa fragment piosenki. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Shadow the Hedgehog